Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery tray and a battery container including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Demand for circular and cylindrical secondary batteries has been markedly increasing in recent years. Particularly, due to increasing use of various mobile devices, the demand for circular or cylindrical batteries that can be used together with such mobile devices or used in the manufacture of such mobile devices has been increasing.
In meeting this demand, it is necessary to efficiently transport these batteries. However, techniques for efficiently transporting circular or cylindrical batteries have been not yet developed.